


Homecomings

by Andyfire123



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Claude is also soft for his wife, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), F/M, I mean it gets undone, Major Character Injury, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: Even at home the unexpected can happen. You just make sure you have those important to bring you back up.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Homecomings

“Come on Teach, she's excited to meet you.”

Byleth couldn't help but smile at Claude's enthusiasm. They had only just arrived in Almyra a little while ago and he's already ready to show her around. That and he was excited for her to meet his parents.

_I married an excitable kid. I have to admit, I am a bit curious myself._

“As much as I want to meet your mother, we can stand to slow down a bit." As much as she loved to see him again, neither have had time to breathe since they were reunited.

He chuckled a bit before taking her hand. "I know but can you blame a guy for wanting to show off his lovely wife."

He always knew how to get a reaction out of her. Even when she was still new to her emotions he was always good at doing that.

_Well, maybe I could use this meeting to tell him the news._

She was about to say something before spotting some Alymerian guards approaching. At least they looked like guards from his experience. It was easy to forget that Claude was the king, even harder to forget she was the queen of Fodlen.

Claude became almost overly cautions and that caught her attention. It was obvious to most people but to her, it was clear as day.

“Anything we can help you with friends?”

They raised their hands before stopping halfway. "Just one moment your majesty."

Before anyone could react Claude went face down with an arrow in his head and Byleth had one in her shoulder.

Her eyes widened seeing her husband face down dead on the ground. She shook her head to keep her head clear as she tried to see where it came from.

_I can save him. I can still save him. I just need to find out where it came from. You can be emotional latter._

From the trees, she finally spotted the sniper raising themselves from cover. It only took a moment for the former mercenary to see which direction they shot from.

“The children of Almyra send their regards.”

That was all she let them say before she activated divine pulse.

00000

Byleth looked around quickly as she returned to the moment as those fake guards were approaching. Quickly she pulled Claude down and cut in half the arrow that would have been his death. She still got hit in the arm though.

Claude's eyes widened but understood quickly. He quickly fired back and took down the sniper before turning his bow to the others.

“Well, then I figured we would get some downtime at home. Your gonna have to tell me later what happened though." Claude looked her dead in the eye as he turned his attention to the group.

She grinned as she removed the arrow from her arm. “I'm starting to regret telling you about this.”

He grinned. "No, you don't."

* * *

As he finished up tending after her arm he looked up at her with concern. It wasn't due to the battle, they wrapped those guys up easily.

“So what happened before you went back?”

_It always surprises me when he can tell when I use it._

Byleth had told him how divine pulse worked sometime during the war. It was then she promised to tell him when she used it. Especially if something bad happens.

She sighed and tried to control how she would say this. “That sniper had hit you right in the head. You were dead on the ground before anyone could realize.”

He quickly wrapped her in his arms and just held her there. If nothing to just tell her that he was still there and he was alive.

“I'm sorry I left you then. Not exactly the homecoming I was planning." He wanted her to see the best of his home, not the darkest part of it.

_You silly man. That wasn't what I was thinking about at the moment._

She just gave a relieved laugh. "Here I thought telling you I'm pregnant would be the scariest thing."

He quickly turned her around, wide-eyed as he was trying to process exactly what she just said.

“Wait, you're pregnant?!"

  
  



End file.
